


Lams Stories and One-Shots

by Salina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crying, Cuddles, Feels, Fluff, Johns Dad - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Power Outages, Rain, Sadness, Slow Build, Storms, au's, bro show, christmas specials, cuteness, i'm garbage, some death but nothing big I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salina/pseuds/Salina
Summary: Exactly what the title says, my loves! Some of these will be multi-chaptered, others will like I said, be just little one shots. I'll have summaries for each at the top of each chapter so you know whats coming up (and if not well then I'm a piece of trash. Any warnings will be posted ahead of time.)





	1. Not What They Expected- Chapter 1

_         Hello my lovelies! Well, Here we have it! Another story! I spent a whole day and more on this, because well why not. Okay I lied I had written this once and it was CRAAAAAP like I couldn’t read it without gagging it was so bad, so after 4 hours of writing, I began revising for well, I’m at 5 hours now because distraction. And lots of coffee. The second I got tea though, my genius was unleashed. #ThePowerofTea , Amiright? Well, anyways here we go! (First chapters a bit of a tease, you’ll soon find out why). ;) _

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


_         Alex- _

  
  


       It was 11:53. Wednesday night.

 

        He had nothing. Absolutely _nothing._

 

        Alex groaned loudly, throwing his last piece of paper he had out into the already overflowing wastebasket. He had been writing for days and days, but no matter how much he wrote, nothing came out to his liking.

 

        He was practically going insane.

 

        Usually, when he was asked to write an argumentative paper, he could have it done within a day.  He had been slaving over the same paper, the same dang paper for so long, and the deadline was Friday. The one time he was actually running out of time, and he couldn’t write. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. What was even worse is that he had no idea how far his colleagues were, seemings all his classes had been cancelled due to a raging blizzard outside. That left him to his own anxieties that everyone had no trouble with the assignment, and he was falling behind. Of course, he had no way to be sure, but he had the feeling.

 

_         Bang Bang! _

 

       His head shot up, nearly giving himself whiplash. Did he actually just hear that? He turned uneasily towards the door, he held his breath.

 

_         Bang Bang Bang! _

 

        He glanced to the window, the sill had been caked in a thick layer of snow, almost covering it up completely. There was no possible way anyone could be out in such weather. He stood up slowly, cautiously making his way to the door. He gripped the door handle, tugging about three times before finally wrenching open the frozen door. He was greeted by a cold blast of wind and snow in his face. He wiped it off, then saw the source of the knocking. It was John. His eyes widened, before he said anything he took note of his blue lips, and frozen stiff ponytail. He was supposed to be about a hundred miles away. He broke himself from his daze, grabbing his half frozen friend by the arm and pulling him inside.   
  
  


        “John? What in the name of God are you doing here?!” He exclaimed

 

        “R-roof caved in, I was p-planning to surprise you but the house fell apart in the storm.” He shivered, rubbing his hands together. Alex’s eyes widened, not only at the explanation but at how cold he looked. He looked nearly half dead if anything, it terrified him.

  
  


        “How far away was the house? Are you okay? God John you look so cold! ”

 

        “I-I'm fine, It had to have been a few blocks. I-I was running out of firewood anyways. So.. s-surprise!”

 

       Alex laughed, pulling John in for a hug.

 

       “It really good to see you- Jesus you need new clothes. Here, let me fetch some.” He quickly walked into the next room, pulling out a plain white shirt and brown pants, a pair he hadn’t ever worn before due to them being too large. He handed them to John.

 

        “Here you go, may be a bit big, but they should do, I’ll get some tea and blankets-”

 

        “Alex you really don’t have to do that,” John said, taking his hair out of its ponytail. Alex shook his head, already making his way to the kitchen.

 

        “I know, but it’s nice to have some company. Just maybe not in the form of frozen, possibly hypothermic. Now, also dripping on my floor.”

 

        He chuckled as John looked in the closest mirror.  His brown curls which had been frozen stiff were now dripping wet already, beading down the side of his face and onto the floor. He turned to Alex, smiling sheepishly.

 

        “Don’t think you have a towel, do you?” 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_         John-  _

 

        John took a sip from his tea, silently rejoicing for the warm drink he had been given. He was also pretty happy he was able to feel his fingers and toes again, after Alex gave him the outfit and blanket. He had never been that cold before, not to mention he had fallen into the snow a few times from slipping. Of course, he wasn’t about to tell Alex about it. He sighed, leaning his head back. 

 

        “You sure it’s alright that I crash here? I mean- I really don’t want to intrude, and if you have things to do..” he said, looking up at Alex from his spot on the floor.

 

        “Are you kidding? I’m not sending you back out there. Besides, I don’t mind you being here at all, I need to take a break from writing anyways,” Alex said, taking a drink from his cup. John raised an eyebrow.

 

        “Did I hear correctly? A ‘break from writing’? Are you okay?” He questioned. He knew Alex, and one thing he knew is that he took writing very seriously, 

 

        “I’ve been working on that argumentative paper for two days now and I’m coming up dry, John,” He ran a hand through his hair. “I think I just need a day or so to clear my head.”

 

        John set his cup down, still eyeing his friend curiously. 

 

        “You’ve never had a problem with those before, lot’s on your mind?”

 

        “I guess. I don’t know what the deal is.” He sighed. “Maybe I’m just losing my touch. I bet everyone else finished it with ease.”

 

        “Or maybe you just have a bit of writer's block, it happens to everyone at some point,” John said. 

 

        It looked like Alex was just about to respond when another burst of wind hit, making an awful howling noise. Suddenly, the door flew open with a great force, making Alex nearly choke on his drink.

        “Whoa!” 

 

        They both stood up simultaneously, John taking a step back, and Alex running to the open door. 

 

        “Okay, we’re good. It was just the wind,” Alex said, slamming the door shut and locking it.  “That storm doesn’t seem like it’s letting up one bit. Maybe even getting worse by the looks of it.”

 

        “Yeah, well I guess you can count on class being dismissed tomorrow, then.” John said, walking back over to his spot on the floor. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. The house seemed to lose a good third of its heat just in those few seconds. That was how cold it was.

 

        “Oh lovely, well, maybe I’ll get lucky and the storm will hold out for the rest of the week.” He said, scowling to himself. 

 

        “You’ll get it Alex, you always do. Maybe you just need to sleep on it.”

 

        “Maybe. Speaking of which, maybe I should be hitting the hay. You can stay up if you want-”  
   
  
        “Are you kidding? I’m exhausted,” John stood up, laughing. “So uh, where do I…?”

 

         “Oh,” Alex furrowed his eyebrows “Yeah, I sorta forgot there’s only one bed. I can just sleep on the floor-”

 

        “Alex I’m not going to let you sleep on cold hardwood, if anything I can.” John said. 

 

        “Yeah but then I’ll feel bad. Here, why don’t we just both sleep on the bed, and whoever falls off first stays on the floor!” 

 

        John laughed again, “Okay, but no kicking or pushing!”

 

  _“Awww.”_

 

         “Alex, the point of going to bed is sleeping. You man-child.”

 

        Alex smiled and stood up, “Fine.”

 

        John stood up as well, following Alex through the doorway on the far side of the room. He looked around at the hallway, which was very dimly lit. They reached the bedroom, and John couldn’t help but notice the bed, which was neatly made. It looked like it hadn’t been slept in in weeks. He walked over to the desk in the corner, running his fingers against the surface. He pulled back, noticing dust on his hand. There were only a few things in the room: the small desk, a lamp, and a small leather chair in the corner. 

  
  


        “I know, not much in here. I usually don’t end up making it to the bed, I just crash on the desk in the living quarters,” He said, practically reading John’s mind. “I forgot what my bed even feels like.”

 

        John watched him as he walked over to the side of his bed, falling face first into it. He couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.

 

        “Oh wow Its so soft!”

 

        John walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was a queen size bed, and a pretty comfortable one at that. The sheets were thick, and the pillows looked incredibly soft. As a kid, John always slept in a folding spring bed, The springs would always dig into his back, making it very uncomfortable. He looked down at Alex. Who hadn’t moved from his face down position. 

 

        “Alex?”

 

        “Hm?”

 

        “Who’s that?”

 

         John pointed at a picture sitting on the far edge of the desk, which he had just noticed. Alex lifted his head.

 

         “Oh, her? That’s my mother.”

 

        John looked more closely, the painting was of a woman, who seemed to be in her mid twenties. She looked as healthy as ever. 

 

       “Wow, she was very pretty.” He said, noticing her eyes. He looked back over to Alex, whose eyes looked virtually the same. Sparkly, chestnut with green dots.

 

        “Thanks,” He flipped his hair, looking up. “It’s where I get my good looks.”

 

        The response made John crack up. “Okay, “Mr. Appealing””

 

        Alex grinned, standing up . He pulled up the sheets and laid down, pulling them up to his neck.

 

        “I missed this.”

 

        John did the same, usually he would sleep on top of the covers, but he was still rather cold. The bed was actually very warm. 

 

        “And I could definitely get used to this!” John said, sliding down farther into the sheets. 

 

        “Well, let’s see if anyone ends up on the floor,” Alex said reaching over to the lamp. “Goodnight.”

 

        “Goodnight.”

 

        He blew out the candle, and the room was enveloped in darkness. John fell asleep nearly instantly.

  
  
  
  



	2. Not What They Expected- Chapter 2

The smell woke him up.

John opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the chair. He had nearly forgotten he was still at Alex’s house. He turned onto his back, smelling was almost seemed like rolls of some sort. The room was dark still, but the shades were pulled all the way open. The storm was still raging on outside, which meant he would probably be there for another night if it doesn’t let up, maybe even a few seemings he really didn’t have anywhere else to go near here. He sat up, yawning. He almost hated getting up, but he knew he couldn’t just lay in bed forever no matter how much he wanted to. He swung his legs over the side, noticing Alex had been missing from the bed. He peered over the other side, just making sure he hadn’t fallen on the floor. Thankfully he didn’t. He got ready to stand when Alex entered the room, holding a plate of sugar glazed rolls.

“Morning. I couldn’t help myself, so I made some of these,” He handed the plate to John. “Try one and tell me what you think.”

John picked up one, which was still warm. They smelled heavenly.

“I didn’t know you baked. Or really even cooked actually,” John said, taking a bite. The bread was soft, and the glaze about melted in his mouth. He had to resist the urge to stuff the whole thing in his mouth.

“Hey, there’s more to me than writing and aggravating people believe it or not. So, how is it?”

“Irts dirishis,” John said with a full mouth. 

“Fantastic! I worked all morning on them while you were still asleep.”

John swallowed the rest of his bite quickly. “What time did you get up?”

“Oh, around Five ish I think.”

“Five? Jesus Alex. Wait, what time is it now?” He asked, reaching for another roll.

“Probably about Nine. Doesn’t look like it though, huh?”

“Not at all, if you hadn’t cooked I could’ve slept to noon and wouldn’t even of realized it! I should probably eat this in the kitchen though, I really don’t want to get crumbs all in your bed.”

He stood up, taking a moment to gain his footing. 

“If I can remember to walk. That is.”

_ Alex- _

__ Alex had spent all the morning baking, something he could honestly say had never happened before. He had to laugh, the only reason it took him so long was all the failed attempts at just rolls, which were disposed of immediately. He took a bite of one himself, pleased with the final outcome. He watched as John quickly stuck another in his mouth and walked/stumbled into the kitchen. He considered mentioning his hair, which was a curly mess, but didn’t. It looked cute.

Wait. Did he just call John…  _ cute _ ?

He shook his head. No, he called his _ hair  _ cute, because it was curly and down, which was a way John didn’t typically wear it. That’s why. He was tore from his thoughts by a yell and loud bang from the kitchen. He rushed out of the room, running in. He saw John on the floor.

“John are you alright? What happened?” He asked, pulling him up. Then he realized.

“Oh um, I…. cleaned the…. floor, it might be slippery,” He said, grinning awkwardly. John laughed.

“Really? I would've never noticed!”

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you about that,” Alex said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“It’s fine, I’m as clumsy as they come anyways.”

     Alex laughed, grateful John was laughing too, and not hurt or angry. Or both. Suddenly, something came to mind that he hadn't remembered until then. He gasped, earning a look of surprise from his friend who he quickly grabbed by the arm.

"Here, I need to show you something," he said, leading John through the kitchen.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see. Watch your step, oh and try not getting any spiders to the face," he laughed.

They walked through the entrance of his extra ”hallway”, which had a tendency to get musty and spidery. He had completely forgotten about it, and he never had a chance to show people seemings they never came over. The hall itself looked ordinary, just like the rest of the house, except for one small detail.

“Here we are,” Alex stated proudly. He looked over, John stared blankly.

“It’s… It’s a wall.” He said, tilting his head. “Alex, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?”

“That’s the thing, ” He reached over, grabbing a key he had cleverly tucked into a pocket like fold in the wallpaper. He stuck the key into what would look like a rip to most and turned one way, then another. He pulled open the door.

“This is what I wanted to show you.”

John’s jaw dropped, he looked at Alex with wide eyes, then back at the door.

“Whoa, that’s insane! Can I-?”

“Be my guest,” Alex said, gesturing to the room.

John walked in slowly, Alex followed, lighting the lamp behind him. Just like that, a soft glow illuminated the room, revealing its contents. He heard John softly say,

“Wow.”

He watched as John walked over to the first shelf, looking in awe at the contents. Alex chuckled.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t think of me as a guy who would have a bunch of rocks and shells in a random room in his house but.”

John turned, looking at him, he held a rock in his hand.

“This is amazing, these are so gorgeous. What is this one?” He asked, his eyes were shining like a kid who had just walked into a toy store. He held a rock in his hands, which had been split into two, its contents revealing a light blue crystal inside.

“That’s Larimar, very rare. I found it fishing, it was on the shore next to a couple more smaller ones. I only picked up this one.”

“Why not the others?” John asked, turning the stone over in his hand.

“So someday someone could find one of them since there aren’t many around from what I’ve heard. It’s like fishing and hunting. Take more than you need, soon enough there won’t be any left for anyone else.”

John looked up.

“Huh, I never thought about like that. Can you tell me about some others?”

Alex smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

_ John- _

They had spent around an hour in the room before they got through most of the things. John had to admit, he was impressed on how Alex knew what each stone was, and even more so was where he got them. Each had a story. He could see how Alex had lit up talking about them, naming off the exact time and place he found it. John had really enjoyed looking at them, he had never seen anything so colorful or pretty, especially not in something as natural as a rock. They had gone back upstairs and were sitting next to the fire due to an even more rapid drop in temperature outside, and talked.

“I never imagined America could get so cold..” Alex said, rubbing his arms.

“Oh right, I always forget you aren’t from here, more of a heat person?” John asked.  He could remember first experiencing harsh New York winters after moving from South Carolina. He nearly caught hyperthermia the first winter, but not as close as this year. This year was particularly bad.

“Yeah, you know come to think of it I don’t think I’ve really felt snow before, I’ve walked through the little bits we’ve had but never really picked any up. I’ve been so busy..”

John stood up quickly, already knowing exactly what he would do. He would show Alex snow.

“Come on!”

He held out his hand to pull Alex up, but only earned a look of pure confusion.

“What?”

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Alex narrowed his eyes. John sighed. “You need to see snow, and you need to know what it feels like!”

“In the middle of a blizzard in negative five thousand degrees? No thank you!” Alex retorted.

“It will only be for a second, then we can come right back in. Pleeeaaase?”

Alex gave in to his begging, reluctantly taking his hand and being led this time by John. John threw open the door, ignoring the freezing blast. The snow buildup was immense, it was half his height, only growing taller off the porch. The wind had died down from earlier, which wouldn’t last long. He hadn’t realized that in his moment of awe, he had still been holding Alex’s hand, which Alex didn’t seem to notice either. He awkwardly let his hand slip out. He strolled to the edge of the elevated porch, looking at the three, maybe even four feet of pure white snow. He couldn’t tell.

“I wonder how much that is,” He wondered aloud, shivering.

“Let’s find out!”

He felt two hands shove him from behind, he whipped around, grabbing his attacker, taking him down with him. Both him and Alex falling into the what turned out to be five feet of snow.

“Alex!” He yelled, paralyzed by the coldness hitting his bare arms and legs, and inside his clothes. He heard Alex next to him.

“Oh my god it’s cold!”

“Why did you do that?” He said, standing up, he could barely see above the top of the snow itself.

“I didn’t think it was this deep!” He yelled, hopping back up onto the porch, John followed suit.

The both hurriedly ran back into the house, covered in snow and the bits that had already melted. He looked over at Alex, who had thrown off his shirt and breeches and was only in boxers. He quickly looked away.

“I-I’ll go get some towels and new clothes,”

John wrapped his arms around himself, laughing. He couldn’t help think about the hand holding incident again for some reason though, which made no sense to him. He shook it off and decided to take off his drenched shirt, but left the pants on. He wrung the shirt outside, then made sure to close the door tightly and lock it. He turned around and saw Alex come back in, already changed with a towel around his shoulders, another set of clothes in his hands.

“John, I’m so sorry that was childish of me and because of that you’re freezing and are probably mad at me,” He handed John the stack. “Sorry.”

“I’m not mad, Alex. That was actually pretty funny. So, how did the snow feel?” He laughed.“Cold, and wet. But overall a new experience so I can’t complain.”

John looked down, he realized the clothes were his, but now dry and warm. He held them up to his face.

“These feel nice, finally dried out?”

“Yep, thought you would like your own clothes back, I’ll take the wet ones if you want.”

John quickly slipped out of the cold, heavy breeches and into his own, handing the others to Alex. After he hung them up, they both resorted to their place in front of the fire where they had been earlier. This time perhaps a bit closer. John pulled his knees up to his chest, staring into the fire. His mind wandered, mostly replaying the hand holding scene over and over, he couldn’t explain it, but it was affecting him somehow. He closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind on the crackling of the fire. After a while of being bored with that, he opened his eyes, looking at Alex. He saw he had his eyes closed too, a hint of a smile on his face. He couldn’t help but look at the way the fire illuminated his face in a soft glow, it was almost entrancing. He quickly looked away, realizing he was staring at his friend. Why is he acting so strange? It’s just Alex.

_ It’s just Alex.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hoped you liked that chapter. Its nearly midnight and I am so tired! Before I go, I'd like to share with you a piece of information.
> 
> I know an Alexander Hamilton.
> 
> Yes I know, it sounds crazy, but there is a kid who Is legit named that at your school, he has a twin named Austin. Austin and Alex Hamilton. There parents named them well, and its very funny I had an awkward dance off with him once in the hallway. They are both really smart, but I thought you guys might find that funny and neat like I do. You can imagine me when his name is called down to the office and whatnot. Well. anyways, thanks for reading, make sure to comment and kudos! Stay tuned for next chapter! Romance is underwaaaaaaay!


	3. Not What They Expected- Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues, and it has something I think we've all been looking forward too. ;)

 

   Alex- 

 

   He had no idea how it happened, not a clue in the world. Well, maybe he did, but he didn’t even know how to feel at that point. Except he shouldn’t be feeling what he felt, or thinking what he thought. It had always been there, the feelings, but never as strong as they were now. 

 

   He liked Laurens. He couldn’t deny it. He wished he could.

 

   They had spent the rest of that day normally, just talking and sitting around, unable to do much of anything else. Laurens had never bothered to put his hair back in its normal ponytail, and Alex couldn’t help but notice how the curls framed his face, loosely falling in perfect spirals, accompanying his freckles perfectly. It was adorable. Alex shook his head, he can’t be thinking this, it’s not right. He glanced over at Laurens, who was sitting in a chair, his knees up to his chest. His head rested in his arms, covering his face. He couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not. 

 

   “John?”

 

   John looked up, looking slightly tired.

 

   “Yeah?” Alex’s heart skipped a beat, not even for a good reason. It just did. 

 

   “Tired already?” He asked, chuckling awkwardly. John ran a hand through his hair, yawning.

 

   “Sorta, but mostly hungry.”

 

   “Yeah, so am I.” Alex stood up, “Want to help make supper?” John stood up too.

 

   “Sounds fun. What’s on the menu?” He asked, stretching out his back.

 

   “Well, I have pork and potatoes and we could make some of those rolls again for dessert.”

 

   “Nice, that sounds so good right now!” He said, running into the kitchen, Alex laughed, walking in. Cooking would help get his mind off things.

   He opened the cupboard, grabbing a large pan for the meat and potatoes.

 

   “Hey Alex, anything I can do?” John asked, standing in the corner. Alex thought for a moment, then realized he stored some of the frozen dough in a container outside. He laughed to himself.

 

   “You can grab the dough for the rolls if you want,” He said, setting the meat in the pan.

 

   “Cool, uh, where is it at?”

 

   “Outside.”

 

   “Oh my god, why,” John groaned, “Where at?”

 

   “In the back, it’s in a large container, you may have to dig just a bit. It shouldn’t be that much I just got some out this morning. It's right next to the woodpile.”

 

   John nodded his head, putting on his boots and coat.  Alex continued preparing, grabbing the potatoes and adding them along with some onion to it. He heard John walk out the back door, and felt the cold breeze. It was amazing how long the storm had lasted, and how cold it continued to be. After a minute or so, John came back in with the dough.

 

   “Got it, gosh it’s cold out,” John said, hanging up his coat. “When I went out there, you said it was next to the woodpile, right?”

 

   “Yeah, why?” Alex said, still tending to the dinner.

 

   “Alex, there was no wood. I didn’t see any at all.”

 

   Alex stood up and turned around, expecting him to be joking. He realized John was serious.

 

   “There’s no way, there was plenty last time I checked! There must be some under the snow-”

 

   “I checked, I dug around everything, all I found was this,” He pulled out a round piece from the hung up coats pocket, about the size of a rolled-up sheet of parchment. Alex stared.

 

   “That’s not good, it would be nearly impossible to get more in this weather.”

 

   “I think it is impossible. I’ve never seen so much snow, it looks like it could be up past my waist out there, plus the cold.”

 

   Alex put his hand on his chin, staring at the floor. He had wood inside, but not nearly enough to last. His eyes widened, did he even have that much inside? He looked over to the place in the corner where the wood was stacked.

 

   Two pieces. He had two pieces. 

 

   “Wow. I cannot believe I didn’t even realize I was running out of the one thing keeping me alive this winter. Good job, Alexander.” Alex said, hitting himself on the head. There was a moment of silence, then John spoke.

 

   “I can go get some.”

 

   “What?”

 

   “I can get some wood, the wood from the  fallen cabin would work wouldn’t it?” John said, looking at the nearly empty stack of wood to Alex. 

 

   “John there is no way I’m letting you back out there, you nearly froze to death!”

 

   “I was fine! Besides, it’s probably not as windy anyways,” He argued, already putting his coat back on. 

 

   “You can’t be serious, it’s freezing cold, I don’t know where you’ve been, but we are the middle of possibly the worst blizzards in history!” He yelled, angrily gesturing to the door. 

 

   “And I don’t know where you’ve been, but you are nearly out of the one thing keeping you alive this winter!” John snapped, putting on his gloves.

 

   Alex’s shoulders fell, realizing this was the first time he had actually yelled at John. He briskly walked into the other room, grabbing the thickest scarf he could find. He walked back in just as John was about to leave.

 

   “Here,” He said, wrapping the scarf around a very surprised John. “Anything more than a half hour and I’m going looking for you.” He stepped back, giving John a weak smile. “You’re crazy, but thanks. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

 

   John smiled back, opening the door. “Thanks, and I’ll be fine, besides, who else will cook dinner. God, I feel like we’re a married couple,” He said, laughing. He stepped out, blowing an overly exaggerated fake kiss.

 

   “Goodbye! Love you!” He laughed, closing the door. Alex stood, looking at the door. He whispered, just to be safe.

 

   “I love you too.”

  
  


John-

 

   He stepped off the porch, making sure to grab the wood sled on his way off. He shuffled through the snow, mentally slapping himself as hard as possible. Why did he say that? Why on earth would say that?  _ Married? _ He shook his head, he was an idiot for saying that, Alex probably thought he was a freak, saying he loved him and even blowing a kiss! He breathed in slowly, the cold was already chilling him, even with the scarf. He felt awful for yelling at Alex, but he didn’t seem mad by the time he left, especially when he put that scarf around John.  _ Don’t you dare start over thinking that, John _ , He told himself sternly. 

 

_ You don’t even like him like that. _

 

Well, that’s what he kept telling himself. His actions proved to be otherwise, as disastrous as it was to like him. You can’t like another boy, that’s not okay. The wind hit his face, it felt like a million tiny needles poking his skin, he pulled up the scarf higher over his nose, still mentally at war with himself. Did he like Alex? He’s known him for so long now, did he never realize it? 

 

“God, why is life so confusing.” He said to himself. 

 

The snow began to fall harder, now being picked up by the wind. It hit him in the face, it felt like hyperthermia was setting in, but he knew he was just being dramatic. The kept trudging through the annoyingly deep snow, noticing not even the roads were being plowed. Probably because it was too hard to see, and the horses wouldn’t even be able to handle such cold. He kept walking for about another ten minutes until he reached the sight of what had been his cabin, which was now just multiple lumps in the snow. He let go of the strings on the sled he had been dragging and began to dig.

_ Alex-  _

 

Alex stirred the pot, bored by himself. He found himself glancing at the door constantly, beginning to grow worried about his friend. The wind had picked up immensely since he had left, and god knows how cold it was. He stood up and walked over to the fire, prodding it with the fire iron. He had to put in one of the two slabs of wood, leaving only the one. The house had lost some of its heat, but there was a chance John might not find any wood under the tons of snow. He felt bad, he should’ve given him a light shovel to dig with, but he hadn’t thought about that until then. He sat down, leaning his head against the wall next to him. He didn’t even realize it when he fell asleep.

 

_ John-  _

 

It was dark, somehow. He didn’t even see it coming, but the darkness crept in slowly, then came all at once. John pulled the sled, only four chunks of wood on it. He had kept accidentally letting go of it due to the fact his hand was numb, along with every other part of him. He squinted his eyes, he could barely tell where he was at, but he was pretty sure he had a good idea. The digging process took longer than he thought, and with the wind, it was taking even longer to get back. It had already been around 40 minutes, and he was exhausted. Alex must’ve got busy with the food. He had reached a point where he was so cold, he didn’t even feel cold, which wasn’t a good sign. He had also fallen a few times from his legs feeling weak. He picked up his pace, wishing he had some company.

 

“Alex, where are you?” He murmured, shivering.

 

Without warning, his legs gave out again, and he collapsed onto the snow. He propped himself on his knees, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to retain some warmth.  _ This is not good _ , He thought weakly,  _ What if he doesn’t come looking for me? What if I don’t make it back? _ He shook his head, Alex would come. He had to.

 

_ Alex- _

 

Alex had woken with a jolt, nearly falling out of his chair. He wasted no time checking on the dinner, which somehow he managed not to burn. He looked over at the clock on the shelf nearly screaming. It had been almost an hour since John left, and it was dark. 

  
  


   “Oh my god, how did I fall asleep?” He ranted, running to get a coat and boots.

 

He threw on his heaviest coat and boots and grabbed a lit lantern from the main room, turning it into full flame. His heart was racing, what if something happened? In that moment he silently rejoiced John had told him where the cabin was, so he knew which way to go. He threw open the door, ignoring the cold and slammed it behind him. He couldn’t believe how much snow had fallen, he walked briskly, holding up his lantern.

 

“John?” He yelled into the dark, “John are you out here?” 

 

No response. He kept hurrying along, calling out Johns name, praying he heard some sort of answer. He would've broken into a dead run if the snow hadn’t been so thick. His hands felt numb already, and he had barely been out a few minutes. He kept calling.

 

“John! Answer me, please!” He screamed tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to come.

 

How could he have done this? John could be hurt and freezing and he just slept through it! After he promised to look for him after a half hour! He felt disgusted with himself for doing this to John. He kept moving forward, yelling at the top of his lungs until they burned. He was more than willing to freeze to his death looking for him. Then, after almost ten minutes, he heard a response.

 

“Alex!”

 

Alex nearly cried when he heard John’s voice, he hurried to where he heard it, holding his lantern higher than ever.

 

“John! I’m here!” He called, nearly tripping. 

 

He then saw his friend, immediately he knew something was wrong. He set down the lantern, kneeling down in front of John, who was on his knees. 

 

“John, what happened? God, I know letting you go out was a bad idea, I’m so sorry I-I fell asleep and- you could’ve died because of me.” 

 

He looked at John, his face was pale, standing out greatly against his blue lips. He was shaking horribly. 

 

“Alex, I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t get more wood…” He said, looking up sadly. Alex laughed breathlessly.

 

“I couldn’t care less about the wood John, come on you need to get up you’re gonna freeze to death!” 

 

He grabbed John’s hands, standing up and pulling John up with him. He felt John's weight shift, falling until him, almost limply. He held on to his friend tightly, steadying him. After a moment John regained himself. 

 

“Th-there's only four pieces of wood, its-its all I could find.” He said, picking up the string that laid on the ground. 

 

Alex spun John around, holding him by the shoulders, 

 

“John, I don’t care about that. It’s okay, all that matters is your safe, I was terrified something happened to you, and it was all my fault. But you’re okay...okay?”

 

In the next moment, Alex did something he thought he would never, ever do. 

 

He kissed him. Leaned in, and  _ kissed him. _

 

He felt the coldness of John’s lips and face against his as he pulled his body closer. In that moment, he forgot the world, he smiled, wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss. After what felt like a glorious eternity, he became breathless. He pulled, back, looking at John, panting. John was out of breath as well. Alex smiled, probably like an idiot. He wrapped his arms around John, hugging him. After they pulled away, they walked back to the house.

  
  


…………………...

 

_ John-  _

 

They had reached the house, John trembling the whole way back, nearly losing his balance a few times. His mind had gone numb after what happened, but in a good way. Alex pulled him inside, quickly taking off his scarf for him. 

 

“Gosh, you really are cold. Did I say I was sorry? Because I really am,” He said, unbuttoning John’s coat. John chuckled.

 

“Yes you did, I-I’m not mad at you, you know.”

 

“Well you should be, I almost killed you.”

 

“You did nothing of the kind!”

 

Alex sighed, pulling off the coat, throwing it onto the chair next to him. John looked at Alex.

 

“Alex, I was the one who wanted to go out, I wasn’t taking no for an answer. This was my fault, not yours. Don’t blame yourself for me being stupid.”

 

“You’re not stupid.”

 

“Tell that to my half frozen body,” John said, grinning. Alex smiled and rolled his eyes,

 

“I’m going to finish up dinner, it’s almost done, you get warmed up, you hear me?”

 

“Yes, loud and clear.  _ Dear _ ” 

 

Alex stopped, turning around and narrowing his eyes and smiling. John laughed. 

 

As Alex left John pulled off his boots and changed back into the baggy pants he had before. He almost had to laugh, it was ridiculous how many times he had changed. After changing, the sat down in front of the fire to warm himself up, wrapped again in a blanket. He smiled, thinking about the kiss. He couldn’t believe it happened, it was so unexpected, but he wasn’t complaining. The feeling of Alex’s lips on his, the warmth of him pressed up against him. It almost made him explode from giddiness. He stared into the fire, lost in thought. He found himself thinking about Alex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- And I found myself writing until 12:30 again, but its all good. Yes, after two chapters of much anticipation it has finally happened! Don't worry, It's not over yet! We still don't know what happens to Alex's paper! Why does my room smell like bubbles? I don't know, probably because I'm high on Lams. Well, that's it until next time! Hopefully I can get in next chapter before I have to start preparing Thanksgiving! Thank you for all the kind reviews, it makes my day reading them!


	4. Not What He Expected- Chapter 4

****

   They sat at the table, eating. The pork and potatoes tasted great, mostly because John hadn’t had them in so long. In fact, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had meat in general. He shoved another forkful in his mouth, looking out the window. 

   “So, what are you gonna do about that paper?” He asked, turning back to Alex. Alex sighed, setting his fork down.

   “I don’t know. I guess I’ll just fail.” He put his chin on his hand. “I guess maybe law just isn’t for me.”

   John nearly choked on his food hearing those words. He stared at Alex, who was fiddling with his food.

   “Alex, don’t say that! Law is for you, you are quite possibly the best there’s ever been!”

   “If that was true, then I’d have that assignment done.” He retorted, picking up a piece of potato and dropping it back on his plate like a bored seven-year-old. “They gave us all the evidence to a fake case, it all should point towards an easy trial of guilty. I don’t understand it! They even told us the verdict, why can’t I write it?”

   John set his fork down, looking at the disgruntled Alex across from him.

   “Maybe, you don’t believe the verdict.”

   Alex looked up, his eyes widened, his mouth slightly open. He furrowed his brows, looking to the side of the room in deep thought. After a moment, everything seemed to click, from what John saw. John watched him curiously as he stood up and walked over to where he sat, he looked down at him, his eyes twinkling.

   “I can’t believe I didn’t see it! It’s a false case! John Laurens, you are a genius!”

   He reached down, taking John’s face in his hands and brought their lips together roughly. His hands moved towards the back of his neck, becoming entangled in his hair. It sent shivers down his spine. He pulled back, still holding Johns' face. He smiled widely, pulling up John from his chair. 

   “What are you doing?” John asked, being led from the table. 

   “I need to start my paper!” 

   “I didn’t even finish eating!” John laughed. Alex stopped and turned around, pouting his lips. John rolled his eyes.

   “Fine, but I’m going back to finish at some point or another.”

   Alex let go of John’s hand, sliding into the chair in front of his desk. John pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, scooting in next to him. He watched as Alex grabbed a nearby piece of paper, quill, and ink and began to work. He stared at each word he wrote, mesmerized by the neatness and efficiency of the writing. It was entrancing following each effortless glide and stroke. He had never been that great of a writer, as much as people tried teaching him. He folded his arms and set his head down, watching the changes in Alex’s face as he worked. He studied each and every subtle expression change, some of which he couldn’t help but smile at, especially when he stuck his tongue out. They stayed like that for a while. A long while, Alex writing away, John right next to him. Well, until Alex got tired.

   “Alex?” 

   “Wha-? Oh, oh whoops I fell asleep again, didn’t I?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. John chuckled.

   “What?”

   “You have ink on your face,” He giggled, he saw Alex frantically look down at his paper, but thankfully nothing smudged, just transferred to his left cheek, but of course he had no idea.

   “Where?” He licked his hand, rubbing both his cheeks. “Did I get it?”

****  
  


   “Uh, not exactly,” John said, tilting his head. 

   “Where is it at?”

   “Here,” He licked his thumb, reaching out. He gently moved his thumb across Alex’s face, he had to smile, it seemed like the most clique thing to do, but it felt right in the moment.

   “There, now it’s gone,” He said. “You know, you’ve been writing for what, three hours? Don’t you think you should take a break?”

   “Are you kidding me? I’ve barely got half of this finished! I’m on a roll!” Alex said, laughing. 

   “You’re actually insane,” John said, standing up. “Hey, I’m gonna head to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

   “Oh, alright. Goodnight.”

   “Goodnight.” He walked out of the room, partially disappointed Alex hadn’t come with him. Not that he had any intentions other than sleep, he just appreciated the company. He sat down on the edge of the bed, then flopped on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His mind replayed the day's events, falling into the snowbank, while also catching a glimpse of a shirtless Alex. That was insignificant compared to the fact they kissed. Twice. Each time amazing, though he could conclude he would never have expected them to occur the way they did, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. 

……………………………..

   “John, hey John, wake up.”

   A hand lightly nudged his arm, he groaned softly, turning his head over. The hand nudged him again.

   “Jooooohn.”

   John opened his eyes, sitting up groggily. 

   “God, if you dare say it’s morning-”

   “Hey calm down,” Alex chuckled. “It’s probably around One. Man, you didn’t even make it fully onto the bed, huh?”

   John looked over to the side of the bed he usually slept on, he hadn’t even made it to that side. He smiled. 

   “I guess not. Finally going to sleep?”

   “Yeah, I’ll have tomorrow anyways.”

   John rolled over to his side of the bed, not wasting a second to crawl under the covers. He was pretty cold. He had to laugh, he’d been cold a lot recently. Alex settled in as well, both snuggled into the blankets. 

   “It’s always so cold in here,” Alex said, “I don’t understand it.”

   John knew exactly how to fix it. He rolled over closer to Alex, putting his leg around his. 

   “Better?” He asked, turning his head. He saw Alex’s face, which had turned red. He chuckled. 

   “Yeah, still a bit chilly though,” He smiled. 

   “Okay, then how about this?” 

   John got on his hands and knees, then playfully laid right on top of Alex. 

   “John,” He laughed, squirming beneath him. “I can’t breathe.”

   “Shame.”

   He yelped as Alex tickled him at his sides, he laughed loudly, rolling off. 

   “No fair! No tickling!” 

   He laughed, settling down right next to Alex, their legs were linked together, and his head rested on his chest. He nuzzled closer to Alex.

   “Think you’ll still have classes tomorrow?” He asked, looking up. 

   “Hope not. I need a few more days.”

   “To write?”

   Alex leaned down, kissing John on the forehead. “No, to spend with you.”

   John smiled, probably blushing like an idiot.

   “You know,” He said, “I think I’m beginning to like this snowstorm, no matter how unexpected it was.

   “Me too, but maybe unexpected is a good thing,” Alex said, playing with a lock of John's hair, “I mean, me totally falling in love with you was not what I expected, but..”

   “I’m glad it happened,” John said, finishing the sentence. Alex wrapped his arm around him, using the other to turn off the lamp. 

   “Hey, Alex?” John said in the darkness. 

   “Yeah?”

   “I love you.” He said, closing his eyes. 

   “I love you too.”

   John smiled, no, he never expected to ever say that to anyone, and even more, have it said back. He never expected to ever find love, and he never expected it to end up being his closest friend. But that didn’t mean he was any less happy. He smiled, listening to Alex’s soft breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall. Eventually, he fell asleep to the steady rhythm. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Wow an UPDATE! Okay so like legit, I write this so quickly I don't even know how, but this won't be the last chapter. *cough* I couldn't find a way to write in a non-crappy ending *cough* but still, we need to know how Alex does on his assignment, right?! STAY TUNED MY DOODS.


	5. Bug~ A Brief Intermission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Before you freak out, this is just a short story me and a good friend wrote for laughs. Next chapter will be up soon! Enjoy this little story.

Bug

 

   “...Sept, huit, neuf,” Philip recites as his mother, Eliza, guides his hand along the piano. Eliza sings along with her son. 

   Alexander, as always, works in his study with the door shut, closing out everything around him. Philip continues pressing each key until he feels something brush against his cheek. He quickly picks up his hand to slap whatever it is off, missing his note. 

   “Philip, is everything alright?” Eliza asks, worried about her son. She frantically moves her head left to right, searching for a feather, maybe.

   “Yes, Mama, I’m okay,” Philip responds, beaming. Eliza returns the smile and puts her eyes back on the piano.

    “Okay, let’s start again,” Eliza plays the melody, smiling as Philip presses down on the keys gingerly with his small hands. 

    “I did it! I did-”

    Philips celebration is cut short by a loud scream, accompanied by him jumping off the bench. Eliza springs up, finding herself screaming as well. Not as loud though. Philip takes off, bounding to the door of Alexander’s office, which had swung open. Philip jumps into his father’s arms.

     “Hey! Wha-, calm down, Phillip. What happened?”

     “There, there was a bug!” Philip gasps, burying himself into Alexander's chest. “I saw it! It was so big!”

      He laughs, setting Phillip back down on to the floor. 

      “There’s nothing to be scared of, it’s just a bug. Now, how about you show me how good you are at the piano in a while, okay?” Alexander tells Philip. He walks back into the study, shutting the door once again.

   “You heard your father, Philip. It’s  _ ‘just a bug’ _ ,” Eliza says, mocking Alexander’s tone. Philip begins to laugh, as well as Eliza. They both sit in front of the piano, again. But, as soon as Philip places his fingers on the ivory, he and Eliza hear a loud shriek come from Alexander’s study.

   “OH SH-” Alexander pauses, “SHOOT!” he shouts, just barely censoring himself, for Philip’s sake. The door bursts open and slams into the wall, leaving a visible mark on the wall. He brushes himself off quickly as he runs into the den, where Eliza and Philip sit.

   “Alexander, honey, is everything okay?” Eliza asks her panting husband.

   “Yeah,” Alexander replies, sitting on the couch. “Philip, play the song you’ve been learning!” he says excitedly.

    “Take it away, sweetie,” Eliza says, standing up. Philip folds his hands together, making fake cracking noises. Alexander and her chuckle. He begins to play, staring intensely at the piano in front of him.

    “Un, deux, trois, quatre, conq, six se-”

     And that’s when all Hell broke loose in the Hamilton household.

    “OH MY GOD THERE’S THE BUG!” Phillip screams, hitting the piano keys and tipping over the stool. There’s a loud BANG! as it hits the hardwood floor. 

    Usually, if Philip were to say such a phrase he would be immediately scolded, but it’s hard to scold a child when they are out the door and in the street. 

    “Philip! Come back!” Eliza yells, picking up her dress. She rushes out the door in hot pursuit. 

    Alexander stares at the open door, trying to register what he had just witnessed. Okay, so everything was fine until the bug. What kind of bug even was it? He laughs as he sees Philip running the opposite way down the street, squealing, Eliza not far behind him. 

     “Am I really seeing this?”

    “Yes,” replies the ceiling fan.

_     Wait _

    Alex jerks his head up, and nearly screams himself as he locks eyes with Jefferson, who sits nonchalantly, in his hand, a stick with a piece of string attached to it. A piece of paper on the end, which must’ve been the bug.

    “I have so many questions,” Alexander says, running a hand through his hair. He takes a step back.

    “We’ve been caught, J Mads!” Calls Jefferson from his perch. As if on command, the door to Alexander's office slowly drifts open, revealing Madison somehow on the ceiling fan in there. 

    “Awww.”

    Alexander walks over to the wall on the other side of the room, “care to go for a spin?”

    “Whaaaaat?”

    Alex smirks, switching the button to the fan. He watches as Jefferson goes slow at first.

    “Ha! You have a weak fan!”

    “Do I? Hope you didn’t have lunch before you came.” He walks right under Jefferson and gives a quick tug to the string hanging from it.

    “What do you meAAAANNNNNNN!” He yells, the fan spinning violently. 

    Alex walks into the office, smiling at Madison. 

    “Oh hey Alex, l-let’s not do anything we might regret-”

_ Flip. _

    He watches as both men cling to the fans, being spun at unholy speeds. 

    “Let’s see, who will fall first? Jefferson, or Madison?” He snickers, taking a seat back on the couch. Between the screams of the men and his own laughter, he didn’t hear Eliza and Philip come back in,

    “Alexander did you find that- WHAT IN THE-?”

    Alex sprung up at the voice, he sees his wife and Philip in the doorway, frozen. Upon Philips' face is a look of pure horror. Before he can say anything, Philip takes off again, and then he hears the unmistakable sound of the fan being ripped from the ceiling.

_  THUMP CRASH! _

    “Jefferson wins!” 

_   THUMP! _

    “Hey ‘J Mads’ you’re not that far off,” He walks to the pile of Jefferson on the floor, “For your prize, I’ll consider not beating you with the fireplace poker for ten seconds.”

    “I’M OUT! LET’S GO!” He yells, bolting to the door, a dazed and confused madison behind him. They push past a bewildered Lafayette, who stood at the door, his hand in a fist as if he were about to knock. He looks up at Alex and blinks.

    “...What’d I miss?”

 

   THE END

  
  


__

__

__

__

  
  



	6. Not What They Expected- Chapter 5 (Final Chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this tiny book. FINALLY! WOW! (Notes are inside!)

A/N- I first would like to apologize for my lack of update, at one point I hadn’t even touched this in ten days due to being busy with the holidays and well, just stuff in general. I have a writing assignment which I am pretty much done with, and I’ve had two people ask me to edit and revise theirs. So, naturally I did, and I’m writing an Essay (not for school, just for fun, I’m a freak shush.) Don’t worry, I hadn’t forgotten. It's 10:30 now, and I WILL finish this! Even if it kills me! Just kidding I love writing Lams I have no issues finishing.

Alex- 

That was the first time Alexander Hamilton had slept in. Ever.

He woke up at the same time he did, 5:00, but this time he had decided not to get up. He looked down, on his chest laid a peaceful John, sound asleep. His hair was messy, laying out in all different directions. It was absolutely adorable. He shifted, careful not to wake him up. He gently laid his hand on John’s head, lightly stroking his soft hair. Of all the times he chose to get up to work, this should’ve been one, seemings he hadn’t even edited or revised his paper yet.

He wasn’t about to get up this time.

He smiled as John stirred a bit, nuzzling his head closer to his chest. He automatically pulled him in. He realized in that moment he had never seen John asleep before. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Soon, by some means, he fell back asleep.

John-

The first thing John saw when he opened his eyes was the sunlight, beaming through the window, tiny specks of dust dancing in the streaks. He blinked at the sudden burst of light, he knew for sure morning had come. There was one problem though. He didn’t want the morning to come. He noticed then, something he didn’t expect.

Alex.

He knew him well enough to know Alex was an early bird, especially when he had things to work on, but there was. He never left. John smiled, laying his head back down. He noted that Alex’s hand was still wrapped around him, the other laying right on his chest, rising and falling with every breath. He reached out, placing his hand on top of his. He guessed Alex had woken up at some other point, who knows how early, but there was no sign of him ever actually getting out of bed. He felt Alex’s hand move under his, turning over and linking with his. He looked back up and saw his eyes were open. 

“Morning sleepy-head,” Alex said, yawning.

“Morning, sleepy-head. Did you actually sleep in? I thought you never did.”

“This morning was an exception, I didn't really feel like getting up anyways,” Alex said. John smiled.

“And why’s that?” He inquired.

“Well, somehow I found myself with a perfect person in my arms, and I wasn’t about to let that go.”

John felt his throat close as he held back a wave of emotion threatening him. He wrapped both arms around Alex and felt him return it.

“Alex, I love you so much,” He said, his voice cracking. “I know it sounds cliche, but I really mean it, with all of me.”

He watched as tears filled Alex’s eyes too, the yellow sunlight reflecting in his eyes perfectly.

“I love you too, so, so much. If I could say it without crying, I would.”

John laughed, tears running down his face, Alex laughed too, both of them together making a half-awake, giggling, emotional mess. Eventually, they gained some sort of control of themselves and had both sat up. After a while of silence, John spoke.

“What will everyone think?”

“What?”

John leaned his head back on the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. 

“About us, I mean, what will people say?” He said. He had to admit, be cared what people thought. He had always envied the people who strolled through life, unfazed by others judgment. Alex for instance. 

“Who cares what people think?” 

Somehow John knew that was exactly what Alex would say.

“Well, I do.”

That earned a shocked yet still confused look from Alex.

“Not-not that that will change anything,” he laughed, “but like what about Lafayette and Herc? I mean, I’ve known those guys forever but what if they don’t approve? A-and what about-”

He was cut off by Alex’s lips on his. 

“They will,” he whispered.

Alex leaned back, smirking. 

“Usually I’m the one who needs to be cut off from talking too much, my how the tables have turned.”

“Don’t you have a paper to work on?” John said, smiling. 

“Maybe.” Alex held his hands up, taking John’s in his, “But it can wait a little while longer.”

 

***(Oooh this sounds spicier than I anticipated. xD)

Later..

John watched Alex work, finishing up in barely any time at all. They laid in bed for a while before he insisted he began working, which he wasted no time on teasing Alex about since people never have to remind him to do that. He rested his cheek on his hand, reading over the paper. 

“So? How is it?” Alex asked, sounding almost a bit nervous.

“It’s awesome! You have this in the bag, Alex. I’m proud.”

Alex grinned sheepishly, “I couldn’t have done it without you. You should go to law school, you’d be great at it, you know.”

“Law is your thing, not mine.”

“But you’re still great at it, how else would you have figured that out? I didn’t catch it.” He said, staking up his papers on the table. 

“Tomorrow, you’re coming with me when I present my case, and you have no choice so don’t try saying no.”

John reached over, wrapping his hand around Alex’s.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The Next Day.

 

Alex-

“It is to this, I can conclude with my fullest confidence!” Alex proudly declared, “That is a case with the appearance of such simplicity that there is an underlying motive,”

He looked at John from his place on the stage, smiling.

“That only man with the brightest intellect could truly uncover, and reveal.”

He stepped down, bowing to the round of applause. He saw John stand up, running up and hugging him tightly.

“Nailed it,” He whispered. 

“Thanks to you.” He whispered back. He had nearly forgotten he was in a room with his colleagues until the professor had cleared his throat. Alex stepped back, beaming.

“Well, I think it’s very clear you know what you are talking about, Mr. Hamilton.” The professor turned, addressing the group of students spread throughout the small room.

“I must say, I am disappointed in the rest of you.”

The teacher drawled on, talking about how he came up with the case with the intent to deceive some, and how he expected some of the brighter students to see through it. If Alex was being completely honest, he barely listened. He was preoccupied with his own thoughts and stolen glances toward John. He was brought back into focus by an ending applause, he looked around as people were clapping and looking at him again, some were smiling, the rest wearing dark scowls. 

Well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. 

He stood up and bowed once, then quickly left along with the sea of people. He peeked over the heads of people until he saw John, who was struggling to get his head above the taller people.

“John! Hey over here!” He waved his hand, then maneuvered through.

“Well, I guess the only thing left to do is try making it home without frostbite,” he laughed. Alex chuckled.

“Well, if one of us does, we’ll cuddle each other back to health.”

John laughed again, holding out his hand.

“Sounds good to me.”

Alex took his hand, wrapping his fingers around Johns. He had to admit, it felt nice. They walked out of the building, hand in hand, smiling wider than the world itself. They both looked at each other again, Alex looking right into his eyes. He noted the tiny specks of brown in his green eyes, like sprinkles. He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, not caring if anyone saw. He saw John smile and blush, looking down at the ground in front of him as he walked. They decided to walk the whole way back, it had warmed up finally and the snow had stopped falling. The house wasn't very far away. They trudged along, hearing occasional screams of laughter from children playing outside in the deep snow.

“Hey Alex,” John said, “listen, I know I hadn’t really anticipated staying long,” he looked up, “but would it be okay if I stay a while longer? I mean, it’s ways back and the cabin will just take so long-”

“Of course!” Alex exclaimed, cutting him off. “I-I really wouldn’t mind the company.”

For the rest of the time, they discussed plans for the remainder of that day, Alex couldn’t remember the last time he had no urge to write at all and instead spend the day doing other activities that weren't battle related. It struck him as surprising really.

Not what I expected, thought Alex, glancing back over at John, who was smiling at kids in the snow bank. There was no doubt in his mind he had fallen completely in love.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 

A/N- Okay so there was over a week between that first Author's note and this one, school is really beating my butt, but stubborn me decided a desk in my room was overdue. So naturally. Without telling anyone, I got one from our storage room and hauled it across the upstairs so yeah now I have my own desk. I had to measure it with clothes hangers. Three long, 1 and a half wide, 2 tall. I only dropped it on my foot once too! So yeah, this is finally done. Don’t worry, there will be more, (not as long god I intended this to be like a quarter of the size.) Thank you for reading! Have a fantastic day guys!


	7. Nobody Should Spend Christmas Alone- Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing possibly the worst news of his life, John cuts his family trip short and heads back to New York, where he planned to spend the holidays alone as he tried to deal with it.
> 
> Alexander on the other hand, had other plans.

_ A/N Okay so let’s try this again for the third time, yeah? I’ve written two other stories, each of which wasn’t really going anywhere, and I honestly just didn’t like them. At all. So hopefully this is the golden book. Merry Christmas, or just happy holidays to anyone reading this! Of course, this story will have the feels because I can’t seem to write anything but. Don’t worry, like most stories it has an adorable ending but we will have to wait for that. ;). For now, take this first part! Have an awesome rest of your day! _

__

 

 

_ Knock Knock! _

 John rapped on Alexanders door quickly, in his hand, he nervously held his Christmas present for him he had been saving up for months. He tapped his foot, silently praying Alex would be home. He had to catch a ride to South Carolina, if Alex wasn’t home he wouldn't be able to give him the gift in person, which is what he had planned for. He exhaled softly when he heard footsteps approach the door, The door opened, and there stood none other than Alex, who had dark circles under his eyes like always. This time, John decided not to bug him about it.

 

 “John? Come in-”

 

 “Um, no,” John said quickly. He mentally kicked himself, then recovered. 

 

   “I mean, n-no thanks. Hey listen I got you something,”

     He handed Alex the package.

    “Just don’t open it until I’m gone, okay?”

     Alex’s head shot up, a look of shock written on his face, man, he really needed to word his sentences more carefully.

 

 “I’m going to my families this week,” he quickly explained, “I won’t be back for a few, so I wanted to drop this off before I left.” At these words, Alex seemed to ease up a bit. 

 

 “Oh, alright. It will kill me not being able to thank you for so long,” Alex said, chuckling. He turned the gift over in his hands. “You really didn’t have to-”

 

 “I know, I wanted to though,” John said, cutting Alex off for the second time. He never was very good at giving gifts it seemed.

 

 “Well, thank you. How long do I have to wait to open it?”

 

 John grinned, “until you can’t see me down the street. I’ll see you later then!” He waved to Alex. who still looked a bit shocked and left.

 

 “Bye?”

 

 He walked down the road briskly, silently cursing himself out for making a fool of himself the whole way back.

 

 “This is what you get for having crushes,” He muttered to himself angrily.

 

     “Nice going.”

 

_    Alex- _

 

 Alex peered out the window a third time, finally concluding he could no longer see John down the street. He turned back to the delicate package in his hands, the words To Alex, From John written on the top. He opened it, careful not to rip it too much. He unfolded the paper wrappings to reveal a small plain brown box. Inside much to his surprise held a quill with a note attached.

_ Dear Alexander, _

_    I hope you have no trouble using this quill for your own interests, I’ve also packed a small quantity of paper and ink for you as well. I know surely they will be used well. _

_                    Yours, J. Laurens. _

 He smiled down at the slip of paper, then proceeded to take out the quill. It was heavier than expected, a sign it was quality. He turned it over, then saw something he didn’t expect.

 

 His name.

 

 He held it close to his eyes, and right in the edge of the pen was engraved  _ Alexander Hamilton _ In ornate writing. He blinked, making sure he was seeing it right.

 

   “God John, this must’ve cost you a fortune,” He said to himself, running his thumb over the cool, shiny metal. He had to admit, he almost felt bad using it, but at the same time, he would feel worse not using it. He walked over to his desk, setting down his paper and ink. He grabbed a blank sheet, then gently took the quill and dipped it into his already opened ink. He began writing and noticed the considerably more smooth writing, and overall more comfortable feel. He smiled, then continued.

__

_ My dearest, Laurens.. _

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_     John- _

 

 John looked into his father's stone cold eyes, narrowed, piercing into his.

 

 “Are you going to give me an answer? Or just stand there like a blubbering idiot?”

 

 John shook his head, casting his eyes to the ground.

 

 “There’s no reason you couldn’t have written, did you even care? You expect me just to let you in after completely ignoring us for so long? No way, you can just go back to whatever filthy part of the city you came from.”

    “Pa-”

 

 “Don’t call me that, you’re no son of mine,” He spat.

 

 John felt his throat close, and his eyes blurred with unshed tears. He watched helplessly from his old front door-step as his father gripped the door, swinging it shut. He paused as the door was halfway closed.

 

 “Oh, and if you were wondering about your mother, which I’m sure you weren't, she’s dead,” He said coldly, gritting his teeth. “Died three months ago. But you couldn't have given a damn about her either, could you?!”

  
  


 And with that, he slammed the door in his face. John stood for a few moments, paralyzed. It took him a moment to process what he had heard. He turned, numbly walking down the steps. He couldn’t begin to let what he had heard sink in. He had come all this way just to learn the only people who loved him were either gone or disowned him and hated him to the core. He hastily wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek as he walked down the dirt road. 

 

   “I can’t believe it,” He whispered shakily. “I don’t want to believe it…” 

  
A/N-  _ DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so I’m cutting this a bit short since it’s Christmas eve and I want to try out my bath bomb, so I’ll continue this tomorrow. Until then, enjoy this rollercoaster of feeling. See you next chapter because it seems I am incapable of one-shots! _


	8. Nobody Should Spend Christmas Alone- Chapter 2 (Final Chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has returned home, and Alex soon finds out

_ John-  _

 

   John rested his forearm on the sill of the window, staring at the fresh round of snow that fell in hypnotizing swirls to the ground. Any other time, the snow would look beautiful, but now it looked nearly as dull as he felt. He sighed, tapping his finger on the cold wood, watching snow drift across the street. How could have this happened? Not one family member had even bothered to tell him his own mother had died.

 

   Then again, it wasn’t like he wrote either.

 

   God, how could he have been so stupid? He was so busy getting drunk and messing around, he never even thought to write, and now his own dad hates him. He got to spend Christmas alone now. Sure, he could go to Alex’s, but he probably was busy writing and didn’t want to be bothered. Lafayette had sailed over to France weeks ago to be with his family for a while, and Herc was with his family too probably. He grabbed a letter sitting next to him on the table, which had been slipped under the door while he was away. Out of boredom, he read the letter again.

 

_    My dearest, Laurens _

 

_        I hope this letter finds you in good health. I must say, I am thrilled beyond words at this gift I have been bestowed and found it next to impossible not to thank you promptly. Unfortunately, I am unaware of the address of your families residence, so I have sent this to yours in hopes you will find it upon your return. I am exceedingly delighted with the quality of the quill, and even more so humbled by the name which it was engraved with. Words cannot begin to express my gratitude, and I hope my dear friend I can return this endowment to you. I also would like to ask you come over when it is convenient so I can also thank you in person.  _

 

_    P.S. I am using my new tool as we speak, it works wonderfully.                              _

_                                                                                                                                                                           Yours, A. Ham _

 

   His eyes skimmed the page, a half-smile forming on his lips. He was glad Alexander liked his gift, and the fact he even used it to write the thank you letter. He began to set down the paper once more until a small detail he had missed caught his eye. His read the first line, confusion setting in as soon as he saw it.

 

My dearest, Laurens. 

 

A comma after dearest. 

 

His eyebrows knitted as he re-read the line again. _ Alexander must’ve made a mistake, _ He thought dismissively, setting down the letter.  _ There’s no way he would write that.  _

 

_ There’s no way. _

  
  


_ Alex- _

 

   “What do you mean he’s back early?” Alex said, tilting his head in confusion. A habit he had somehow ended up acquiring. 

 

   “I saw him heading back to his house early this morning,” Herc said, his mouth set in a hard line. A line appeared between his brows as he glanced out the window, which faced in the direction of his house.

 

   “Why on earth would he have come back?” He asked, “I need to see if somethings wrong,” He stood up, but was shadowed by Hercules who stepped in front of him.

 

   “Yo, man before you go doing anything I’ve heard some things,”

 

   Alex sat back down slowly. “Like what?”

 

   “I was in the pub some family like every year and I heard someone say ‘Laurens’, so like any good spy I listened in. It was a bunch of wasted plantation owners who were bashing his dad for something or another, anyways, I nearly had tuned out until I heard them mention his wife, John’s mom.” He paused, almost as if he was hesitant on what he was about to say. 

   “His mom died months ago. I don’t think he knew until he actually went to his house.”

 

   Alex’s breath caught in this throat. 

 

   “That’s impossible. There’s no way she could’ve died without him knowing,” 

 

   “I don’t know, man, all I know if what I heard.”

 

   His shoulders fell. That’s impossible, to have your own mother die and not know about it for months. But then again, John never talked about his family much, so anything could be possible at this point. 

 

   “Poor John..” He whispered. He looked back up at Herc.

 

   “I need to go see if he’s alright, nobody should spend Christmas alone, especially not after hearing something like that. I hope him and his dad didn’t get into a scuffle.”

 

   “Man,” A look of sadness came over Herc, something Alex didn’t see very often. “I wish I could tag along but the family is waiting for me. I’ll drop by the second I can alright?”

 

   “Alright,” Alex said, already throwing on his coat. 

 

   They both walked outside, then parted ways, Alex would’ve broken into a dead sprint if the town hadn’t been as busy. He walked briskly, not even bothering to gaze at the scenery as he usually did. The air was sharp and bitter, and occasionally blowing through. The typical weather for a Christmas Eve. He looked up, noting the sun was already starting to go down.

 

“If I don’t hurry I’ll end up spending the night there,” He murmured to himself. 

 

It took only about ten minutes to get there, compared to what would usually be about a fifteen-minute walk across town and a bit into the country. He nearly fell on his face running up the steps to the small home due to the ice that had built up. He knocked three times, then waited. Slowly, the door opened.

  
  
  


_ John-  _

 

John’s head snapped at the door where the knocks erupted. Who would be here? On 

Christmas Eve of all days? His thoughts automatically fixated on one person.

 

Alex.

 

He didn’t know why Alex was under the impression he was in South Carolina, he wouldn’t be here. He stood up slowly, debating on if he should peek out the curtains. He bit his lip, putting a hand on the doorknob.  _ Oh god, please don’t let this be anyone I know, _ he prayed silently, turning the handle. He slowly swung open the door and was greeted by an all to familiar face. 

 

“Oh, uh, hey Alex. I er- didn’t expect to see you here.” He stammered, trying to keep his cool. He could tell Alex was having none of it.

 

“I could say the same for you,” He said, looking straight into John’s eyes. He looked down.

 

“Listen, I know I said I was going to be gone, but.. Things came up so I came back. I swear I wasn’t lying to you.”

 

“I know you weren’t lying John, I never said you did,” He chuckled. “I wanted to stop by and see if you were alright.”

 

Johns' head shot up.

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“I heard some things, and well long story short they weren’t very happy things.” John slipped his hands into his pockets. So Alex did know.

 

“John,” Alex said softly, “what happened?”

 

John swallowed back tears and started from the beginning.

 

“I went to South Carolina, just like I had planned when I got there my dad answered the door. He was so angry, Alex, screaming about how I never wrote him and how I didn’t care about him.” He laughed humorlessly, “He basically disowned me right then and there. And just as he went to slam the door the stopped.. And told me my mother was dead and said I didn’t ever care about her… s-so I came back here and you were busy and Laf was in France and Herc was doing God knows what…” 

 

He trailed off to keep from bursting out into tears. Alex looked at him sadly, his mouth slightly open. He smiled back the tears, his lower lip trembling,

 

“John.. God, you should’ve come over,” 

 

He gasped slightly as Alex pulled him into a warm hug, pulling him close to his torso. 

 

Then came the tears.

 

It began slow, tears trickling down his face before he lost all control of himself. Sobs tore through his chest like daggers, his body shaking violently. 

 

“I di-didn’t know,” he sobbed shakily, “I never even got to say goodbye, Alex, I never even got to..”

 

“I know, I know,” Alex whispered comfortingly, rubbing his back. 

 

He gasped, trying to bring back the air as more cries came, each wrenching and pained. If he hadn’t of been crying, he would feel awkward, hugging his crush on the front door of his own house, but he was thankful now Alex was there. He buried his head closer into Alex’s shoulder, frantically pulling at the back of his coat as if his own life depended on it. Alex pulled him in even tighter, hushing him softly. After a few minutes, the intensity of his crying calmed to and occasional whimper among still trickling tears. He pulled back wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. His chest hurt from crying, and his eyes felt puffy. He could never remember the last time he cried so much. He was about to attempt to talk again when out of nowhere Alex reached out, holdings Johns face in his hand, gently wiping away a rogue tear that slipped out of his eye with his thumb. Alex smiled at him, in a way John could honestly only describe as loving. He smiled back. 

 

“I’m sorry this happened, John. Listen, why don’t I stay here tonight or you can come back to my house, you shouldn’t be spending Christmas alone here by yourself.”

 

“But what about your papers?”

 

Alex smiled. “Finished this morning, pretty quickly too with that new quill.”

 

“Well, if it’s no trouble for you,” John said, “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

_ Later that night… _

  
  


   John sat on the small sofa next to Alex, Alex was reading a book while John tried his hardest not to fall asleep. His head was leaned back, and his eyes were heavy as he gazed up at the ceiling, his mind a buzz. He couldn’t help but evoke the scene from earlier, and his well, actual breakdown. Though he got most of it out, he still felt... numb. The news still had him almost in a depressed mood, but having Alex just sitting next to him made him feel much better. He then remembered something from earlier he wanted to mention.

 

   “Hey, Alex?”

 

   “Hm?”

 

   He paused. Making sure he actually wanted to go through with this. 

 

   “In that letter you sent, the short thank you letter about the quill,”

 

   “What about it?” Alex asked, sitting up straight. John took a breath.

 

   “You put a comma after Dearest. My dearest, Laurens. Was that an accident?”

 

   “No. No, it wasn’t.”

 

   Johns' eyes widened, he turned to Alex who was looking intently at him. _ God, I hate when he does that, _ John thought to himself. 

 

   “You mean…?”

 

   “John I… I mean I really  _ like _ you,” He said, closing his book. “Like, more than a friend. Call me crazy I know.”

 

   “If that’s crazy, then I’m afraid we’ve both gone mad.” 

 

   John saw the confusion on Alexanders face, then saw realization dawn on him. He laughed.

 

   “Alex, since the day we met I fell completely head over heels for you, I could never stop thinking about you. I never thought you would ever like me back.”

 

   “Are you kidding?” Alex began, “I felt the exact same way. I guess both of us must’ve been awfully good at hiding our feelings.”

 

   John shook his head, smiling. He could not believe it, Alex really liked him back. In that moment, the adrenaline of the thought took over and he did the unthinkable. He leaned over, pressing their lips together softly. Nothing big, but enough. He felt Alex raise a hand, resting it gently on the back of his neck, running his fingers through John’s curls. After a moment or two, he leaned back again, both of them smiling at each other. He laughed breathlessly, which accidentally turned into a deep yawn. 

 

 

   “Tired?”

 

   “Mhm,” John replied, slugging back into the couch, his heart doing front flips and leaps, his brain falling asleep, however that worked. Adrenaline rush, over.

 

   “Yeah, me too.”

 

   “Hey, Alex?”

 

   “Yeah?”

 

   “Thanks.”

 

   Alex slid down slightly into the couch as well, putting his hands behind his head.

 

   “For what?”

 

   John looked over at Alex, smiling slightly. 

 

   “Being here for me tonight, I really needed someone as much as I hate to admit it.”

 

   “Don’t mention it, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He replied. 

 

   “Hey,” John said, changing the subject, “Do…. do you care if I use you as a pillow?” 

 

Alex chuckled. 

 

   “Be my guest.”

 

   John rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, which immediately felt much better than having his head lolled back on the couch.

 

“Thanks,” he whispered, already beginning to fall asleep. Man, he must’ve really been tired. Just before sleep overcame him, he felt the unmistakable warmth of Alex kissing his forehead. 

 

The next day, he found himself cuddled right up next to Alex, his head resting on his chest, Alex’s arms wrapped around him tightly. That’s when he knew, he was glad to have Alex there with him, so he didn’t have to spend this Christmas alone.

 

So he wouldn’t have to be alone.

  
  
  


_ A/N- I have to laugh, I changed that last scene twice, and sorry, I did have a pretty intense kiss scene but it was very out of place so I pitched it. Well, there you are! My freakishly long second chapter! Hope everyone got everything on their list and had an awesome day! I’m so tired though, so I will quickly edit this then go to sleep! Don’t forget to leave kudos/favorites! AND COMMENT! I love you guys! Later! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird paragraph malfunction. I don't know why it does that, it randomly de-indents my stuff sometimes. Also, I'm excited to say I will have a Super Bowl party themed one In time for the game! (There will probably be one in between) So if your stuck watching it, perhaps you can escape with this. Please, if you want anything specific, comment or message me, I'll be more than willing to oblige! I know, I need more fluff and less angst, you guys have no idea how hard I tried, but trust me there will be fluff, I just don't seem to be able to write things without plots. I'll try incorporating it into the Super Bowl one, (if anyone has any idea's for that, tell me!) I mean, at least my angst has happy endings, yeah? xD


	9. Of Cold, Stormy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex's friends show up to his house during a storm, drenched and bloody, of course he has questions. Especially about his best friend, who would barely talk or look at him the whole time.

_ (There is a Panic Attack in this story, so if you are sensitive to that sort of thing or triggered, stay on the safe side and either don't read, or skip when you see the * symbol. Thanks and enjoy reading!) _

__

 

_   Knock Knock! _

 

Alexander turned quickly, nearly falling off his couch as loud knocks tore him from his study. He narrowed his eyes, noting there was a severe rainstorm going on outside, which he was writing away to help ease the waves of anxiety and sometimes panic that came with them. He closed his laptop gingerly, standing up. 

   “Who the heck would even-?” He said to himself, walking into the kitchen where the door was. 

_   Knock! Knock! Knock! _

 “Hold your horses, I’m coming!” He yelled, quickly turning the door handle. In front of him stood three breathless, drenched men. 

   His friends. 

 “You could not have been slower, mon ami,” Lafayette said, laughing. Alex grinned awkwardly, stepping aside to let him, Herc and John inside.

“Sorry, guys I had no idea it was you!” 

“You’re good bro, and hey thanks for letting us in,” Hercules said, wringing out his bandana. 

“Hercules please not on his carpet!”

Alex laughed, closing the door. 

“It’s all good. Say, what are you guys doing out anyways?”

As if on cue the distant wail of a police siren came into range, followed by another, and another. He quickly turned back to the Frenchman in front of him

“There was an incident-”

“Oh my god-”

“Don’t worry,” John said, almost quietly, “There was a small brawl at the club, some people got angry and long story short someone pulled a gun so we split.” 

Alex could see now that John had a cut lip, dried blood also run down the side of his face. He narrowed his eyes at him, trying to register what his friends had been doing.

  “There wouldn’t have been any trouble if Monsieur Half-Wit hadn’t decided to sock Lee,” Lafayette said, crossing his arms. 

“He had it coming!” He retorted angrily, “I didn’t know he had a gun!”

“Wait wait wait,” Alex said, waving his hands. “Lee pulled a gun on you?”

  “Yeah, thank god the guy has bad aim,” John said. Alexander rolled his eyes. 

“I dunno how I feel about this, what if police come here? I could get in trouble you know.” 

“Yo, you wouldn't really kick us out, would you?” Johns' shoulders fell, a look of fear flashing across his face. Obviously, Alex was messing with them, but seeing their looks of panic almost made him burst out laughing.

“Of course not!” He said, laughing, “I’m just pulling your guys' legs. Uh, John?”

John snapped his head back to Alex, who had been nervously looking out the window. Alex noted something didn’t seem right as if he wasn’t getting all of the story. He decided to dismiss it. 

“Do you want something for your lip?”

“Oh, uh yeah sure.” Alex saw him glance out the window once more. “Where is it at? I can just put it on myself real quick.”

“It's in the cupboard right next to the washcloths. In a little cup along with the toothpaste.”

“Right, thanks.”

Like that, John disappeared from the kitchen around the corner. He had been to Alex’s house before, so he knew his way around fairly well. Alex waited a moment, then turned to Laf and Herc.

“Is he alright? He’s acting a bit… off.” Alex asked, lowering his voice just to a whisper. The two shook their heads.

“Man we wish we knew. We weren’t there for what happened, we on the total other side of the place when it went down,” Herc said, shaking his head.

“We’ve noticed too, he won’t tell us anything except for what he told you.”

Laf must’ve read Alex’s expression, he reached over, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Do not worry, he will come through, try and not let it bother you.”

“Easier said than done,” He said quietly. After a few seconds, John came back in, rubbing his lip, his eyes cast to the ground.

Alex felt a pang in his chest seeing John in such a downcast mood, nothing like he usually was. He tried to shake it off.

“Well, if you guys want to sit down,” He gestured towards the two couches, “As long as you don’t soak them we won’t have any issues. 

They all sat down and eventually settled on a program to watch, which was a show on Animal Planet. Alex couldn’t help but steal glances at John from time to time, who sat sideways in his armchair, watching the T.V. He felt bad, partially because John did, and partially because he wouldn’t tell him.  _ Maybe that was all that happened, _ He thought,  _ Everyone has bad days. _ Yet part of him felt against what he was telling himself. Suddenly a thought sprang to his head,

He would just have to cheer John up.

  He took out his phone, quickly pulling up a mobile T.V. show list. He tore through programs until he finally found one. He smiled to himself, quickly memorizing the channel number. He picked up the remote and punched it in, earning a glare from Hercules who was really into the program by the looks of it. He waited a second then the other channel came on. 

_John has to react some way to this._

The first thing that came on screen, a tiny turtle wobbling across a log.

_Score._

All three looked over at John, who had gasped quietly. John whipped his head over to Alex, his eyes narrowed but his mouth curved into a slight grin. He shook his head and turned back to the screen, Alex silently cheering himself for at least making John smile a little. A little was better than not at all. They continued on for a while until Alex had noticed his hands had begun shaking. He bit the inside of his cheek, quietly placing them firmly in his lap. He could tell by the uneasiness he felt it was caused by the rain, which had increased in power as it beat down mercilessly on the steel room of his small house.  He had endured plenty of storms after the hurricane, though the first had left him a shaking, sobbing mess, he eventually learned how to control the panic attacks well enough. He was torn from his thinking by a loud _Pop!_ Noise from outside. He jumped, along with everyone else, then in one sweep the room went completely dark and silent. The only noise was a frightened yelp from Herc.

 “What the heck happened?”

Alex stood up, quickly switching on the flashlight on his mobile. Everyone follow suit.

“Sounds like a transformer blew,” John said, standing as well. “Go check and see if the neighbors have power.”

They all wandered over to the window, led by the white lights shining from their cell phones. Alex craned his neck, scanning the rows of houses down the street. No porch lights, no lights in general. Even the lamp posts had gone dark.

“Well. At least we are not alone in all of this,” Laf said, crossing his arms.

“I have some lamps in the closet, let me fetch those. At least it will give us a little light.” He said, turning.

He walked quickly to the hall, not wasting any time. His phone was nearly dead, and he wasn't as fond as the dark as most, as much as he hated to admit it. He set aside some items, then grabbed two battery-powered lamps. As he walked back into the living room, he saw John had taken a spot back in the chair, while Laf and Herc had settled on the ground next to the coffee table. He turned the handles carefully, and thankfully each turned on without delay. He set them down on the kitchen and living room tables, then joined his friends.

“Well, so much for T.V., huh?” He laughed.

“I guess so. What are we gonna do now then?” Herc said, yawning.

“Well, how about Truth or Dare? It's been a while since I've played.” He suggested. He immediately saw a look of confusion come across Lafayette.

“I am afraid I do not know that game.”

“It's quite simple. When it's your turn, you pick somebody and ask truth or dare. Truth, they have to answer whatever you ask truthfully, Dare, you have to do something the dare you to do. Speaks for itself basically. We just keep going around.” He explained, tapping a finger on the carpet.

“Ah, alright. John, Mon Ami, come down and play with us!”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

Alexander chuckled as John groaned, slowly slipping out of the armchair he had been sitting in on the floor.

“Dramatic much?” He laughed,

“Yep,” John replied, smiling slightly. 

“Well, who's going first?”

“I will,” Lafayette said, grinning. “Hercules,”

Herc groaned. “Oh god, I freaking knew it.”

They all chuckled.

“Truth, or Dare?”

“Let's go with Dare.”

Lafayette paused, his eyes cast to the side in thought. After a few seconds, he spoke.

“I dare you to stand outside for exactly one minute.”

Herc stood up, eyes narrowed at a snickering Laf.

“Fine. But if I get hit by lightning it's your fault.”

“You will be fine. Time starts when you get out there.”

They watched as a grumbling Hercules slowly made his way to the door, then walked outside into the storm.

“Wait for it,” Laf said, leaning back, his hands on the ground. In a matter of seconds, a bright light illuminated the room, and a loud roar of thunder erupted. A loud scream was heard from outside the door, and Herc was back inside.

“You evil! Evil French! My life just flashed before my eyes!”

“I think that was just the light, but whatever floats your boat,” Laf retorted, still smiling. Herc rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I ain't going back out there, man.”

“Fine, sit back down then. It is your turn.”

Herc sat back down, obviously dripping wet. Alex decided to not mention it.

   “Alex, Truth or Dare?”

“I'm going with truth, not after what just happened,” He said.

Herc shot a look over to Laf before speaking.

“Who's your crush?”

Wow. How unexpected.

“Herc, you know I don't have one,” He said. “And even if I did I wouldn't tell anyone.”

“Ah, but you said answer truthfully, did you not?” Mentioned Lafayette with raised eyebrows.

“I did answer truthfully. I don't have a crush.”

“Booooo!” Herc said, putting out a thumbs down.

“Hey! It's not my fault. I just happen to have more important things to deal with besides relationships,” He said, shaking his head. “Laf, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!”

“Go ahead, pour yourself a nice glass of ketchup.”

“Oh god no,” He said, the color draining from his face.

“You have to do it, it's a dare.”

“B-but I hate ketchup. You know this!”

Alex put a hand on his chest, imitating a look of surprise. “I do? Oh, I had no idea!”

He snickered as Laf stood up, grumbling.

“I heard that,” He said in response to the obscenities the french man whispered under his breath.

“Good. I'm glad.”

Alex put a hand on his chin, watching as Laf opened the dark fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup, then a small glass out of the cupboard.

“Diabolic,” Herc laughed. “He deserves it.”

“I can hear every word you two say!” He yelled from the kitchen.

“Good! I'm glad!” Alex shouted back, mocking his accent.

“I bet he won't even finish it,” Herc said smugly.

“I don't know, never assume anything about foreigns,” He replied over the various gagging noises from the kitchen.

“You're an immigrant too!” Coughed Laf.

“Oh right.”

They continued playing for a while, mostly Truths being tossed between them. Lafayette had managed to down the whole cup of ketchup amazingly, but not without mentioning it every other turn. At one point Alex had to take a swig of vinegar, which barely fazed him, much to the others dislike. The rain continued on, still as heavy as before, rumbles of thunder still heard every great while. They had begun to grow bored, well until it was Herc's turn. He looked around, until setting his sights on John, who hadn't uttered a word the whole game.

“John, Truth or Dare?” He asked.

“Uh... Truth.” He said, somehow Alex knew exactly what Herc was about to ask.

“So, tell us exactly what happened between you and Lee, and give us some details so we can rub it in his face.”

Alex saw Laf stiffen, he did too. He had sort of hoped the topic wouldn't come up again. It seemed to had been bothering John, but Herc, being Herc seized his opportunity to get some information. 

Well, here went nothing. 

John was quiet a moment, his expression unchanging. He was almost scared, that John might blow up or something. He was also angry, they deserved to know what was going on. John was his best friend for God’s sakes, what was so bad he couldn’t talk about?

“There’s really nothing else that needs to be said. It was just Lee being dumb as usual and saying stuff he shouldn’t of.”

“Yeah well that hasn’t explained why you haven’t so much as looked at us the whole night, now does it?”

Alex covered his mouth as he spat the last words. 

_ *Oh crap I’ve messed up, you done did it now Alex, you really did it now, why, why are you like this. God, why can’t you learn to keep your trap shut! _

The room had gone silent except for Alex’s heavy breathing. 

_ Oh God, why can’t I catch my breath? _

Laf and Herc stared at him, both probably confused by his outburst. He didn’t even want to look at John after just yelling at him. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Laf asked. 

“F-fine,” He said. He had barely heard his friend. He knew exactly what was happening, he just didn’t want to believe it. 

_ I was fine earlier, _ he thought. _ Why now? As if there wasn’t enough attention to me.  _

He stood up slowly, careful not to fall over. His heart was already racing, and his mind felt blurry.

“What’s going on? Alex?”

“P-panic attack,” He gasped, “I-I need a..” He trailed off and stumbled into the kitchen, then into the hall, before finally collapsing against a wall. 

He put his head in his hands, trying to steady his breathing. It had been so long since he had an attack. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he could tell his body was shaking. It felt like the world was caving in around him.

“Alex?”

He looked up, John was kneeled down in front of him, a worried expression on his face. 

“J-John… I’m so-sorry for what I did… I..” The words stumbled out.

“It’s fine,” He put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Come on, take a deep breath, you're okay..”

John stayed as Alex regained some control of himself after about ten minutes or so. Eventually, he had calmed down. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for being such a buzzkill today,” John said, “And what you said was true, I barely did even look at you or the guys.”

“Would you want to tell me why? I mean, since we’re here and everything,” Alex said, smiling weakly. 

John took a deep breath. “It was that damn Lee. I was at the bar, minding my own business like usual when I heard him talking…”

He paused.

“About you. And it wasn’t anything good, so I walked over and confronted him about it. He didn’t back off what he said, so I punched him.” He laughed. “Felt good too, until he reared back and hit me too, then well Hell broke loose. His gang was on top of me so Herc and Laf came in and fought with me. That’s when I heard the first gun-shot and decided it was time to bail.”

“Wait, so all this started because Lee had been talking bad about me behind my back?” Alex asked. John nodded.

“It made me so angry, what he was saying wasn’t the least bit true. I couldn’t sit and let him say those things about you, Alex.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“So all of that was for me?”

“Well, yeah. It was just bugging me a lot, about what he was saying. I didn’t want to tell the guys that part because I knew they would give me crap like always,” He said, chuckling, his smile quickly faded.

“Sorry I caused so much trouble.”

“Trouble? John, you didn’t cause any trouble. I’ve gotten these plenty of times in the past, I was shaking before any of this. Just a great side effect of storms.”

“Good, I was terrified you were mad at me or something.” He smiled again. 

“How could I be mad, you literally punched a guy and almost got shot on my behalf. I think that’s pretty awesome if you ask me.” He thought for a second. “Actually, why exactly would you have done that? Why didn’t you just let it be? I mean, It’s not like I’m not used to being trash talked.”

“Alex, you’re the closest friend I’ve ever had, like… ever. I mean Laf and Herc are close, but they have each other. Wouldn’t be surprised if they hooked up honestly. You’ve never left my side.”

Alex smiled, heat rising in his cheeks. 

“Wow, I.. honestly didn’t think I mean all that to you,”

   “All that and more.”

 Alex looked at John, they both stared at each other for a moment, just inches away from each other's faces. Alex couldn’t help but look right into his eyes, a perfect mix of colors all blended together in bright, motivated eyes. Almost perfect, he leaned in, then in a quick movement, their lips met. Don’t ask him how, or why, because he absolutely NO idea. He didn’t care. They stayed momentarily, then broke apart, both panting slightly and smiling.

 “Did we just-?”

“I think we did,” He said. 

“You know… you mean all of that and more to me too,” Alex said, “I really, really like you. I think I always have, but I could never admit it. When I saw you in the mood you were in, I felt so bad, I wanted to help.”

John smiled, Alex could tell he was blushing like crazy even in the dim light. 

“I really like you too, and I maybe sorta totally have had the most massive crush on you since forever,” He added quickly. Alex laughed.

“No way!”

 “Yeah way, I honestly thought it was so obvious.”

“Not at all-” He was cut off by the illumination of the hallway. 

Lights were back on. 

“Oh hi there,” He said, laughing at John, who he saw perfect now in the light. 

“Hello. Uh, we should probably go back to the living room,” He said, pointing a thumb behind him. His face was bright red, but then again, Alex’s probably was too.

They both stood up, but before they could go anywhere Alex quickly placed a kiss on Johns' cheek.

“After you,” He said, and like that they both walked back into the living room and continued playing. Stealing glances at each other from time to time.

They had no idea, but Laf and Herc knew exactly what happened,

   That would have to be a story from another time.

****  
  


_ A/N- Okay, so yeah, this was supposed to be a FREAKING ONE SHOT, and yes I know. More angst, like legit Alex had a panic attack. I finished this around 1 A.M, then didn’t fall asleep until past 3, but I decided to edit it today when I wasn’t like so tired and I could catch mistakes. Don’t worry, I have a fluffy winter themed story planned that won’t have any angst. Anyways, I went to the mall today, and BOY DOES BARNES AND NOBLE HAVE A LOT OF HAMILTON STUFF. Too bad I didn’t have money with me, huh? I’m going back tomorrow, so let’s see how that works. Then on Sunday I get to go to a concert! I’m so excited, I’m seeing SKillet! I’M SEEING SKILLET! I’ve seen Tobymac too, which was epic. Anyways, that means I probably won’t be updating for a few, because we get back from Winter Jam at like past midnight on a school night and we have exam stuff all next week. So, fun. Also, good luck to anyone else who is doing exams! I actually have a short list of story ideas, hopefully they won’t be as long. I should go, it’s already getting late and I have to finish and Art Trade haha. Well, until we meet again (:D) _


End file.
